


You sould have told me

by Meggs13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Annoying Family, Car Sex, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Possessive Behavior, clueless idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meggs13/pseuds/Meggs13
Summary: they grew up like brothers, but Sehun has never seen Jongin as his brother.





	You sould have told me

Sehun stares at Jongin across the table, who is currently talking to one of his nieces enthusiastically about the latest thing she found, that's basically a giant regurgitation of pink, rainbows, and glitter, which she's clearly trying to convince her uncle to buy for her. Sehun makes a mental note to discourage Jongin from doing so later, the guy works hard enough to help his family pay the bills, and going to school on top of it, he doesn't need to be buying his nieces every unnecessary fairy/princess/pony nightmare they see on tv.

Don't get Sehun wrong, he loves Jongin's nieces. Sehun loves Jongin's whole family. Maybe excluding the "creatures" which is what he calls Jongin's 13 and 15 year old sisters and their group friends, who always seem to be following him and Jongin around everywhere they go. It's gotten worse since they both have entered jr. high now and are basically the worst versions of every preteen girl; loud, opinionated, petty, self absorbed... the list goes on. Sehun still loves them like they were his own sisters, but sometimes he wishes he knew a hit man.

Jongin's family had taken Sehun in when he was a little kid, after his father was transferred overseas and didn't want to take Sehun with him. Sehun's father was going to leave him with some distant relatives who lived way up in the mountains, cut off from any real semblance of society, but Jongin's family had stepped in and taken him. Sehun basically lived with Jongin anyways, because they've been inseparable since preschool.

Sehun's always been a part of the Kim family, he's always been treated like a son by Jongin's moms, raised as Jongin's brother, but he hasn't seen Jongin as a brother for a long time now. Sehun's always seen Jongin as so much more, but the gratitude he feels towards Jongin's family, has always kept him silent. Plus the added fact that Jongin's older sister moved back into the Kim residence recently after her husband was stationed overseas, packing the house with her four children and her, adding on to the two younger siblings, and Jongin's older sister that also moved back in after graduating college to look for a job (six months ago) makes for a very packed house, and no time to really be alone and have a deep meaningful conversation like that.

In fact the house is so packed that Sehun doesn't even have a second alone for himself, and since Jongin and him are on holiday from classes right now, that means Sehun's been surrounded by people 24/7... Sehun is losing his fucking mind right now.

Jongin has also been acting weird lately. He seems to be avoiding him, but takes any chance he can to cling to him like a damn koala. Jongin's always been extra touchy, but the way he's been with Sehun since school let out, it's like he's afraid Sehun's going to run away. But Jongin won't really talk to him about it whenever Sehun asks, he just keeps dodging the question and coming up with nonsense to keep the conversation light and playful. Sehun's at his wits end... with all of the Kim's.

"Oh, good news everyone" Jongin's mom announces, feeding her grandson smashed peas. Sehun cringes at the mushy substance. "My sisters are coming over tonight for a family dinner"

Sehun blinks at the woman as she starts discussing details and dinner ideas with her wife and older children. Sehun takes a deep breath and looks down at the table in front of him, and begins to internally scream. Jongin's family includes his two very loud and very opinionated aunts, along with their husbands and nine children between them. Sehun quickly wonders if a quick meteor to the earth, wiping out all of humanity would be too much to ask for?

>>>>

"Come on" Jongin says, dragging Sehun down the hall into the sun-room at the back of the house that's been turned into a sort of hang out area for the kids.

It's empty right now, and Sehun feels like crying for a second. The blissful sound of silence greets them as Jongin ushers them into the room and closes the door. Sehun lets out a large, relieved breath and closes his eyes.

A skinny pair of arms wrap around his waist and holds him tight, an act Sehun's all to used to. Jongin's just naturally affectionate, but still, something's different lately.

"You looked like you were about to explode. I figured you could use a minute" Jongin says.

Sehun sighs and relaxes into Jongin's arms "very much so, thanks"

Jongin chuckles and burrows his head into the side of Sehun's neck "anytime"

They stand there for a second, before Jongin pulls Sehun over to the couch and falls down onto it, all without letting go of each other. Their limbs tangle and bodies relax, eventually creating a giant Jongin and Sehun endless knot.

"You ok?" Jongin's smooth voice eventually asks, mumbled into the back of Sehun's hoodie.

Sehun breathes in the comfort of Jongin's body molded against his and nods "fine, why?"

Jongin shrugs "you've just been distant"

'I've been distant?' Sehun scoffs "I'm good, just a little overwhelmed... you know how i am with my alone time" Sehun comments, reaching down and playing with Jongin's fingers splayed across his stomach.

Jongin rubs his foot against Sehun's calf and sighs lightly "come on, dude. I know you better than that, we've been friends for years.... there's something else"

Sehun stills and swallows roughly "there might be something else"

The older boy pulls away and pushes himself up on his hand, prompting the younger to roll onto his back, so he can look up at Jongin. He looks down into Sehun's eyes and burrows his eyebrows. "What's up, Hun?"

Sehun reaches up and pulls on Jongin's hoodie strings, debating on whether or not to talk to his best friend about what's been bothering him lately. He decides to go with a part of the truth, seeing if Jongin will actually talk to him about something serious this time.

"You know Baekhyun, right?" Sehun asks, still focusing a lot of attention on Jongin's hoodie strings.

Jongin thinks for a second and nods "he's the guy you were in Western civilizations with, right? The pixie looking guy?"

Sehun nods and starts to tie a knot in the string "he asked me out right before we left for holiday" Jongin freezes, his eyes zoning out when Sehun finally looks up at his. Sehun swallows the lump in his throat and continues "He gave me his number and told me to think about it over break"

Silence stretches between them as Jongin continues to stare at the wall, refusing to even blink, let alone look at his friend. Sehun's anxiety goes into overdrive. Maybe Jongin liked Baekhyun and wanted to ask him out, or maybe he doesn't like Baekhyun and is mad that Sehun even considered going out with him

"No" Jongin finally breaths.

Sehun sucks in a surprised breath when Jongin actually looks down at him, staring into his eyes with an intensity the gods would be jealous of. The younger feels exposed, stripped of any type of defense and put on display for Jongin to see. Jongin's always had a way of seeing right through Sehun, even when he put up a mask for the rest of the world, his best friend saw him as if he might as well have been wearing a plastic bag. But never has Jongin made him feel this transparent, this defenseless.

"Jo-" Sehun starts, but is cut off when the door bangs open, and the loud chatter that can only be produced from a horde of teenage girls fills the room.

Sehun closes his eyes and counts, it only takes 3 seconds for them to notice the pair on the couch, then he knows it's over from here.

"The ship sails!" one of Jongin's younger sisters calls, bringing attention to the other girls.

A round of high pitched squealing and loud clapping follows as the two are bombarded by the girls, poking and jumping on them. Sehun cringes, as Jongin subconsciously brings the younger closer, tucking him against his chest, hiding him from the 'creatures'.

"Girls" Jongin yells, a stern tone Sehun's not used to hearing, and clearly by the silence that follows, neither are the others. "go find something to do, we're busy"

A short minute follows, before an awful rendition of 'Sehun and Jongin sitting in a tree' starts, and Sehun groans into the older's chest, before pushing on him. Jongin makes a surprised yelp and falls off the small couch, that really isn't made for two anyways.

The creatures start giggling madly and climbing all over the poor man now on the floor, and Sehun winces, but chooses not to help. It's every man for himself when going up against a horde or hyperactive preteen girls. Sehun pushes himself up off the couch and stands, before rushing out of the room, unable to take any more of that mental torture. There's only so many times he can here "Sehun and Jongin, sitting in a tree, k.i.s.s.i.n.g" before he develops a murderous rage and does something Jongin will never forgive him for.

He hesitates in the hallway, as he hears Jongin calling for him to help from one direction, and the loud cackling of Jongin's adult family from the kitchen. The lesser of the two evils, taunts him. He hangs his head as he decides that no man gets left behind, and runs back into the room, going head first into the horde of girls and throwing them off of his best friend one by one. Sehun nearly loses a limb, as one of the monsters attaches onto his leg and sits on his foot, but he manages to shake the tiny beast off, then finally pulls off the oldest of all the creatures who was sitting on his brother in arms, and frees the older man.

Jongin looks up at him with the most gratitude and relief he can manage, as Sehun grabs his hand and hurriedly yanks him off the floor. He rushes from the room, not once letting go of his fellow soldier, and slams the door closed behind them. They hold the door closed together, despite the surprising strength of Jongin's sisters and cousins, and wait for the storm to pass.

"I thought you were really going to leave me back there" Jongin says, the distress of the moment still present in his eyes.

Sehun nods and squeezes Jongin's hand, surprised to find it still in his "i'd never leave you behind, Jongin"

A sudden seriousness enters Jongin's eyes and  he once again captures Sehun in an intense stare, exposing Sehun and making him feel bare. The call of his and Jongin's name has never been more of a relief and Sehun is quick to rush off to answer it.

Sehun enters the kitchen, he can feel Jongin on his heels, too close to be casual, but he ignores it. Jongin's always been clingy and no one will think differently of it if Sehun acts normal, which he's really good at pretending like everything is fine. (except to Jongin)

"Jongin-ah" Jongin's aunt calls when they come into the room "go down the the store and get some things"

"But it's dark" Jongin and Sehun says at the same time.

Jongin's family laughs at the two boys "always so in tune with each other" his oldest sister comments, "when are we going to start planning your wedding?" she asks, stuffing a dumpling wrapper with filling.

Sehun rolls his eyes and sighs, this has been a running joke in the Kim family for years. Since Jongin and Sehun have always been so close, when they got older, everyone just assumed they would end up dating, if they weren't already.  This made for a couple of really awkward conversations with Jongin's mothers for Sehun and a lot of teasing for the both of them. It was all well and fine, amusing even, until real feelings started to develop for Sehun, then it got uncomfortable and slightly painful.

"Seriously though," Jongin's mom interrupts, giving Sehun a sympathetic look "we need some stuff from the store, Jongin"

"I could just drive us, i don't want him out walking around the city this late" Sehun says, walking over to the small table beside the door to grab his keys.

"But it's dark, night driving isn't easy for you" Jongin's other mother exclaims, moving hurriedly from the kitchen to Sehun's side. She gives her adopted son a worried look.

Sehun smiles and pats her arm affectionately "it's fine, i'll have Jongin with me if i have any problems"

She narrows her eyes and turns to Jongin "if you'd just get your license, this wouldn't be a problem"

Jongin rolls his eyes "i don't have an interest in driving, i can walk places just fine"

"Unless it's at night and it's unsafe, then your brother has to cart you around everywhere" she scolds.

Jongin's jaw clenches and he rolls his eyes dramatically, like a teenage boy once again failing to be understood by his parents "quit being so overprotective, he said he's fine with it" he walks past his stunned mother and grabs Sehun by the wrist, yanking him toward the door, but stops and turns, adding a "and he's not my brother" before opening the door and slamming it on their way out.

>>>>

"Are you ok?" Sehun asks when the silence stretches for way too long in the cramped little car. The car being a courtesy of Sehun's father, a present for his high school graduation. Sehun doesn't like to think about it too much, since he actually needs the vehicle.

Jongin hums and looks out of the window, squinting into the darkness and reading street signs, while his fingers play anxiously with the edge of his hoodie.

"Jongin?" Sehun presses, his hand sliding over the gear shift, letting it rest there as one of his many driving habits.

Jongin sighs and leans back in his seat, closing his eyes "you've been distant lately... is Baekhyun the reason why?"

Sehun jerks the wheel slightly and blinks at the road ahead of him. "um... well Baekhyun and i have been hanging out a little, but that's not entirely why. I've just been busy, Jongin. I didn't think i have been distant, you've been the distant one"

Jongin sighs again and opens his eyes "just... never mind. I'm being stupid."

Sehun groans and tightens his grip on the steering wheel. It's always so frustrating when Jongin gets all sulky like this and won't open up to anyone, especially when it directly affects Sehun.

"Jongin, tell me what's going on" Sehun presses.

"No"

"Damn it, Jongin, just tell me."

"Fine," Jongin bark, turning to face Sehun "I don't like you hanging out with Baekhyun and i definitely don't like the idea of you two dating. There, are you happy?"

"Why?" Sehun asks, glancing at Jongin briefly before refocusing on the road "why don't you like me with Baekhyun?"

Jongin looks down and shrugs "i just don't like it"

Sehun glances at Jongin again, and huffs out a breath, then fixes his eyes forward "you don't like it? You don't want me going out with him or hanging out with him, just because you don't like it? What the actual fuck, Jongin?" Sehun asks "like is it's not enough that you kept me from making any friends that weren't mutual in high school, but you're also stopping me from making friends in college. Come on, Jongin. We're not little kids anymore. We can't be each other's only friends."

Jongin's lips push out into a pout and crosses his arms "I don't stop you from making friends"

Sehun sighs, stopping at a stoplight "you do, Jongin. Remember when I started hanging out with that foreign exchange student, Luhan, in high school? You flipped out and started following us around, like you were attached to my ass, and Luhan stopped hanging out with me because you made him uncomfortable"

Jongin's chews at his lip and looks away "I just didn't like him, he was odd"

"No, Jongin. He was a cool guy, you just didn't like him hanging out with me" Sehun says, pressing the gas as the light turns green.

"Fine, I don't like you hanging out with other people. Why is that a bad thing?" Jongin asks, sounding ridiculous in his stubbornness.

"Because you can't be my only friend, Jongin. Why are you so fucking jealous of other people? The one time I try to get over you and date around, you block me without even a proper reason, and damn it, Jongin... I'm getting tired of it" Sehun rants.

Jongin swallows hard and glances at Sehun with a baffled look "get over me?"

Sehun jerks the car forward by pressing way too hard on the breaks, as he realizes the giant mistake he just made.

"What do you mean, Sehun?" Jongin presses.

"Uh... nothing. It was just a bad word choice" Sehun says, feeling his heart pick up in an unnatural pace.

"Sehun"

"Jongin"

"Sehun... do you like me, like in a romantic sense?" Jongin asks carefully.

Sehun chews at the inside of his cheek, debating on whether or not to just come clean. After so many years, maybe the best thing is to just lay down his hand and see what Jongin does with it.

"No" Sehun says, and when he glances over, he swears he can almost see disappointment "I don't like you, Jongin. I'm in love with you... have been for a while."

Sehun keeps his eyes on the road and feels his fingers start to tremble on the wheel when silence stretches in the small car. He can feel his chest tightening and his eyes start to water when Jongin fails to say anything, anything at all.

"Stop the car" Jongin says suddenly.

"What?" Sehun asks in disbelief, wondering if this is when Jongin tells him he hates him and never wants to see him again. He wonders if this is the moment he loses his whole world.

"Stop the fucking car, Sehun" Jongin demands, and Sehun has no choice but to pull over and stop the car.

Jongin reaches up and grabs the gearshift and puts the car into park, then turns in his seat to face his best friend. Sehun stares pitifully at his steering wheel, refusing to look at Jongin. He's not ready for the rejection yet.

"Look at me" Jongin calls in a softer tone than before.

Sehun closes his eyes tightly for a second, before opening them and peeking over at Jongin, who's staring at him with sympathy and an almost understanding.

"You're in love me?" Jongin asks, reaching out and pushing a few lose strands of hair out of Sehun's eyes.

Sehun sighs and nods "I have been since we were about your sisters' ages"

"Why didn't you tell me, Hun?" Jongin questions, as if he's frustrated that Sehun waited so long.

Sehun gives Jongin an incredulous look "because you're my best friend, Jongin. And your family took me under their wing and made me one of them... how could I betray that, by basically saying "Thanks for taking care of me and loving me, oh and I also want to fuck your son"

Sehun's eyes widen as he realizes what he just said and even places his hands over his mouth in complete shock. Sometimes he has an issue with word vomit and his internal filter.

Jongin smiles and looks down shyly "Hun, you know why I've been kind of off since we came home on break?" Sehun still appalled by his words just shakes his head. "It's because I have been wanting to confess to you"

"Confess?" Sehun asks, finding his voice once again.

Jongin nods, "I like you, a lot and recently I've been seeing you in a different light. I don't know, maybe I always have, since I have a tendency to push people away from you and cling to you harder than I do other people, but... I really wouldn't mind if you want to fuck me"

Sehun's heart stops and his lungs seem to be having a hard time filling with air. His mind also isn't helping with the images being brought forth at Jongin's words. These are usually things he only thinks about late at night, in the privacy of their shared bathroom.

He just doesn't know how to process the idea that Jongin feels the same about him and it's the reason for why he does the things he does. Jongin likes him, and he doesn't know what to do with that.

"Fuck" Sehun breaths.

"Please" Jongin nearly begs, causing Sehun's eyes to snap to the elders.

Jongin has his bottom lip trapped between his teeth and is staring at Sehun with a look that makes his cock pulse.

Sehun doesn't have a second to mentally prepare, before Jongin's lips crash into his, and invade every nerve ending through his body. His head rages in a storm of everything Jongin; how he smells, tastes, feels. Jongin's mouth is so soft, but there's a roughness to it, a kind of desperation to get so much closer.

Sehun helps and throws off his seat belt, climbing across the seat and straddling Jongin. Jongin makes a pleased noise, and slips his hands around Sehun's hips, getting a handful of Sehun's ass, both of them moaning at the contact. Sehun grinds down subconsciously and Jongin breaks their lips apart with a hiss.

Sehun gulps in air, but curses oxygen and wishing he could taste Jongin's lips forever, while Jongin squeezes Sehun's ass, pushing him forward so their crotches grind against one another.

"Shit" Sehun curses, resting his hands on Jongin's shoulders, pushing one to the back of Jongin's neck and grabbing a bit of hair.

Jongin groans and lifts his hips up, showing Sehun just how effected he is, and thrusts his very hard cock against Sehun's, once again.

Sehun's hips begin to naturally rock, and Jongin starts to pant, before he captures Sehun's lips again and knocks all available air out of his lungs.

Sehun releases a particularly loud moan, when Jongin pushes his tongue into his mouth, continuing to grind up into Sehun, while he grinds down. Everything Jongin pulses trough his veins and he's delirious with how pleasurable it is. To be so connected and grounded to someone, that their very smell, taste, feel, can make your body sing and glow with energy... is a transcending feeling.

Jongin whines against his lips and starts to rut up harder, causing Sehun to push his hand deeper into Jongin's hair and tug harshly, only prompting more whines and moans from the man under him.

Sehun makes a note of hair pulling for later, and starts swiveling his hips, seeking more friction. It feels like electric shocks, serge through his body at the feeling and he has to force himself to swallow the animalistic sounds wanting to drip off his tongue.

"Hunnie, I-I'm close" Jongin says, breaking their lips apart. His voice rough and deep, and it's enough to completely unravel his best friend.

Sehun calls out Jongin's name and cums harder than he ever has in his life, his hips jerking forward faster than before, and making the man under him follow quickly.

Jongin makes a high pitched gasping sound and grasps onto Sehun's ass, bringing Sehun forward, tight against him and grinding up hard against Sehun's sensitive cock, riding out the rest of their high.

Sehun breaths heavily and sags against Jongin, resting his head on the eldest's shoulder, while he pets Sehun's back gently, an acts comforting to the both of them.

They sit there for a few seconds, before Jongin makes a distressed noise and pushes at Sehun's hips "Hunnie, I feel gross"

Sehun chuckles and sits back "we still have to go to the store"

Jongin curls his lips up and whines "why? Can't they have dinner without booze?"

Sehun rolls his eyes and makes an effort to get up off Jongin, but the boy catches him and pushes him back down onto his lap. Sehun sighs and Jongin just smiles and leans forward, placing a short, but sweet kiss on his lips.

Sehun shakes his head in disbelief "did we really just do that?"

Jongin nods and places his forehead against Sehun's "we did, and I don't feel even close to satisfied with my craving for you"

Sehun swallows hard and pinches his eyes closed "store, home, then shower"

Jongin pouts "fun killer"

Sehun chuckles and smirks "i didn't say we had to shower separately"

Jongin smirks and gives Sehun's ass another squeeze "do you think the girls will have to change the song to Sehun and Jongin F.U.C.K.I.N.G in a tree?"

Sehun hits Jongin's chest and they both erupt into a fit of laughter. Sehun can already tell that his worries are nonsense. He won't lose Jongin, his best friend, he'll just gain Jongin, his lover, and that is the very best of both worlds... it makes him wish he'd had told Jongin sooner.

Sehun nearly swerves into another lane, when they're driving back from the store (after a very uncomfortable and disgusting walk through the building, where he felt like everyone knew exactly what just happened and was judging him for it), when he abruptly feels a hand grab his own.

Sehun glances over at Jongin and smiles at his best friend, and now boyfriend. Sehun feels an almost overwhelming sense of happiness and relief pulse through his chest. Jongin has always been so much to him, but now he gets to openly express all of it, and that couldn't make him happier.

>>>>

"Took you two long enough" Jongin's mom says as Sehun and Jongin enter the house, taking the bags from them.

Jongin still hasn't let go of Sehun's hand, (other than briefly when they got out of the car) and leads them into the kitchen.

"Sorry, we got caught up. Do you guys need anything else?" Jongin ask, seeming eager to get the hell out of there.

The aunts look up at him and chuckle "calm down, Jongin. You looked like you're about to vibrate. You guys can help with making dinner, if you want"

Sehun snorts and Jongin shoots him a challenging look "actually we're going to go take a shower"

"Well one of you can stay here and help, while the other is in the shower" Jongin's mother suggests, sounding confused at why showering would disable both of them from helping.

Jongin shakes his head and begins pulling Sehun down the hallways towards their room "I didn't say we'd be showering separately"

Silence follows that, and Sehun is about to die of embarrassment, but the loud "finally" that's yelled from the kitchen, followed by laughter and comments about how relived and happy they are, makes Sehun shake his head at this ridiculous family.

Yeah, Sehun should definitely had said something earlier.


End file.
